Motor Oil and Lipstick
by Konetsu
Summary: "Preppy Girl" Iroha wasn't interested in anything relating to cars. Watching them race was even worse... until, for some reason, her eyes are glued onto the newest racer, Yuzuki Aria. While being pushed and pulled by her friends to pursue AND avoid her, Iroha is exposed to feelings she has never felt before. But there's one problem: "I'm Utatane Piko. Iroha's BOYFRIEND." Oh boy...


**_A/N:_**

I'm having writer's block at the moment, so I wrote this. :x Hope you like it.

**_Disclaimer: _**Vocaloid is not mine.

* * *

**_Motor Oil and Lipstick:_**

**_Chapter One: Racing and Heat_**

* * *

The sun was burning her skin, the food was overpriced, the man at her side smelled like sweat and she couldn't hear her thoughts above the screech of tires and their motors running.

"Hey, Iroha, see that blue car?" her friend Cul asked, pointing to the huge black circle where multiple blue cars were spinning around. With a twitch of her eye, Iroha turned to give her tall friend a blank stare. In return, said friend chuckled, "The one with TO on it."

It was only a second, but Iroha caught a glimpse of it, "Yeah?" Being in the front row had its perks, but it certainly wasn't fun being exposed to so much of the burning summer sun and the smell of oil.

Her friend crossed her arms proudly, staring out and letting her eyes follow the car she liked so much, "That's my favorite driver, wanna know why?" She didn't allow Iroha to answer before she nodded, "Yukari's in there!"

Iroha felt her jaw drop, slowly turning her head back to the zooming cars, blasts of wind hitting them in just the right places. "No way," she commented, closing her mouth. Silence coming from Cul answered her, but it turned out to just the lack of hearing.

_That's why she wanted to come so much. And I thought she actually had the money to buy front row tickets._

The cars still had another sixty something laps to go, which would go fast if Iroha had the interest in the so-called sport like Cul. Even Miku, a friend who long since moved to Jamaica with her girlfriend, loved watching cars zoom in circles for hours. "I don't get it," she whispered to herself, lazily leaning back in her seat to observe.

It was boring. So incredibly boring that she regretted leaving her phone sitting at home. Her boyfriend would be upset she chose this over talking with him, because she surely was. Cul nudged her a few times to comment on a driver, but Iroha really wasn't interested, so she tuned her out, resting her head in her palms.

An hour later, there was a few laps left and Iroha suddenly could feel the excitement spread around her. Men were screaming, girls were swooning for the handsome drivers and Iroha felt completely out of place.

"And here we are at the last two laps!" an announcer said, "Just look at Yuzuki go, competing with her sister for the first time and _completely_ dominating this race!"

Yuzuki? Sister? Iroha stole a glance at the anxious Cul and wondered just what he was talking about before rambling onto other unimportant things. Iroha had met Yukari before and knew she had a sister, but they never met since Yukari told her she was always working. She never thought said job would be similar to Yukari's.

Her thoughts drifted onto other things and eventually she was the only one sitting down when a loud eruption of cheering spread throughout the stadium. Iroha jumped to her feet to join in the clapping of whoever had won, guys whistling once a familiar purple-haired woman slipped her helmet off, swooshing her locks to get the sweat off of her skin.

Cameras and reporters were in her face in a swoop, while Iroha was busy wanting to leave. In the midst of leaving her seat, her wrist was caught, Cul looking at her with a "you are _not_ leaving" look. Sighing, Iroha plopped down into her chair again watching as all the other drivers came to shake hands with the winner.

There seemed to be a new person though, as once the helmet was off, and sweaty platinum locks fell down her back, everyone's eyes were on the woman staring at Yukari with soft eyes.

"That's her sister?" Iroha gaped, astonished by her beauty. Not being too much of a snooper, Iroha never took the time to look at the family photos littering Yukari's house, but if she did she wouldn't have been so shocked. "She's _so _pretty!"

Cul patted her head with a chuckle, "Isn't she? I swore my jaw dropped too, then Yukari made sure it stayed closed. We can go meet her if you want." As great as that sounded, Iroha smirked, knowing exactly what it was Cul wanted to do.

"Sure."

The two waited until it was nearly empty to maneuver around the seats to get down where the drivers had been resting, drinking water and chatting with their crew. Yukari happened to be spraying water into her hair to cool off, sparkling drops falling to the cement with loud plops. Iroha shook her head at the tomboy's actions, but swore Cul would've done worse if she was in that position.

Cul waited until Yukari finished her mini shower to hug her from behind, effectively frightening her. Yukari let out a loud yelp and smacked the redhead's shoulder, blushing at all the eyes on her. "Stupid," she commented through a mumble, leaning backwards into her girlfriend's arms.

Having had enough of the scene she saw on an almost daily basis, Iroha turned to the silent, smiling form of Yukari's sister, crystalline eyes observing the sweet moment. The peach-haired woman coughed, gaining confidence to hold out her hand, "Uh, hi. I'm Nekomura Iroha, a friend of... theirs." She gestured to the two trapped in their own bubble.

The other woman, still clad in her driver's outfit and holding onto a helmet, grabbed Iroha's hand with her gloved one, smiling at her. "Nice to meet you. I'm Aria," she said, voice void of any fake cheeriness. For a moment their eyes and hands stayed locked before letting go, directing their attention to the now swirling couple. "I take it you see this a lot?" Aria asked, leaning back on Yukari's car, elbows sticking out on the hood. Iroha had to remind herself to stop staring and nodded.

"Well, not all the time," Iroha commented, mimicking Aria's position, although her hands were behind her back, the bottom of her left foot placed against the car door. "It's been a while, since Yukari's been out and about in races and all." It was definitely good to see her friend again, that was for sure.

They stood in silence for a moment, in which Iroha started feeling a little uncomfortable. With her two friends occupied with making out now, and a stranger next to her, she didn't know if she should say something or simply stay in silence. Aria didn't seem to want to talk, so she figured she'd go with that.

The heat from the sun struck her skin again, forcing Iroha to rub her neck, wincing at the soreness from her soon-to-be sunburn. "It's way too hot out here..." she whispered, glancing to the side where Aria stood in a thick, long-sleeved and tight uniform. "Aren't you hot?"

"A little," Aria laughed, unzipping the top a bit to let air in. She let out a sigh and fanned herself with her hand, which failed after a few seconds. "But I'm getting used to it, so I should be fine within a few weeks."

At that, Iroha suddenly remembered something semi-important, "These races... how long do they go on?" She wasn't really interested, and didn't really care, but something made her want to ask.

Aria paused to think, raising her head with her eyes closed, as if remembering. The shorter woman thought she looked even more beautiful with such a content face. "Ah!" Iroha jumped at the sudden yell, but composed herself. "Well, it's been in session for about... a month, I think. So we have little over two months to go before it's all over."

Racing was definitely weird, but Iroha wasn't a very sports-type of person anyway.

"Okay! Let's say we go get something to eat?" Cul suggested out of nowhere, dragging the sweaty and whining Yukari back into the sun. The redhead, wearing a thick black sweater for no reason, didn't seem to be fazed by the heat. "We can show Aria around town and whatnot."

"You don't live here?" Iroha blurted, blushing at how personal her question sounded. Aria made a humming noise of denial and shook her head.

"I've just been gone for a while, with getting into this and all. It's only been a few months," she said, wiping her hair from her face. Her gloves, having been stuck on Yukari's still-dirty car, left a large black swipe across her forehead, causing Iroha to laugh a little.

Yukari stepped over and licked her entire palm before letting it slide across her sister's head, earning a soft shove and a blush. Aria's skin was slightly pale in comparison to the rest, which made the redness on her face heighten. "Okay, I'm taking a shower. You two can hang out in the lounge while you're waiting," the purple-haired driver said, pulling her sister along to show her the locker room.

Cul nodded and pulled Iroha along the same way, but in a different direction than the two sisters had gone. "So, what do you think of her?" she asked her shorter friend, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"She's alright, I should probably get to know her more before actually telling if she's cool or not," Iroha replied, trying to find a place to put her hands. Without her phone and purse, she was an awkward sitting duck. Seeing Cul's face, she pointed a finger as if giving a lesson, "By cool, I mean cool with me, not the way you're thinking. You always think I'm so shallow."

The redhead scoffed, nodding her head. Upon reaching the lounge, she sighed loudly in content and fell onto one of the plushy couches, seeing as nobody was inside at the moment. With the air conditioner on full blast, she was in heaven. "Oh yeah, you're definitely shallow. What with your posh group, the preppy chicks and rich girls. Not to mention your boyfriend, the ever clean cut Utatane Piko!"

Her cheeks reddened and Iroha shoved Cul into a normal sitting position. "I don't only hang out with the preppy people. You're there," she tried defending, sticking her hands between her knees to keep from fidgeting.

"Okay," Cul sarcastically agreed, rolling her red eyes.

They sat in comfortable silence for a time before a hand patted Cul's drooping shoulder, forcing her out of her sleeping state. "So, where are we going?" Yukari sweetly asked, sporting a cute little beige hat along with a similar colored vest over a black shirt and white shorts. Behind her, with her hair in a ponytail and in white cargo pants and a plain blue shirt, Aria smiled at them.

Iroha jumped at the sight of Aria, pulling Cul with her, "I'm fine with anything, but I didn't bring my purse or wallet with me..." The sudden realization made her feel so cheap and useless. Cul bumped her shoulder, but she ignored it, "Next time I'll pay for lunch."

Yukari giggled, patting her head, "It's fine!"

* * *

The entire time they ate, which was at a popular sandwich shop void of people, Iroha kept her golden gaze on the silent observant Aria, who more than once locked eyes with her. Maybe it was because of her presence that Iroha felt so odd and curious, but whatever it was, she hated the little twinge in her stomach when a mix of blue and pink touched her gold.

"So, what do you do outside of all this racing stuff?" Cul asked, scratching her head a little with a curious eye, "I forgot."

Aria swallowed her bite and covered her mouth before opening it again, "I worked at a fast food place. Pretty amazing, isn't it?"

A light chuckle came out of Iroha, and she rested her head on her palm, "Totally. I bet you had all the customers coming back though." She hadn't meant for her sentence to sound so flirty, and she regretted it more when Aria turned pink, "I mean... you're so pretty, so..." she stopped before she started rambling.

Yukari kicked her shin, although remained still as if she didn't do anything. It was a kick that said, "stop flirting with my little sister," which was read in her eyes. Iroha never knew Yukari could be so protective, so she simply nodded into her food.

Even with her throbbing leg and eyes glued onto the wooden table, Iroha felt something poking at her in the face, so she moved up to meet with red eyes full of mischief. Iroha had an impulse to slap her forehead to get rid of everything she could see in Cul's eyes.

Other than meeting someone new, there really wasn't anything interesting at all about the day.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

I know it's short, but eh. I think I'm going to make this a short/long fic, like a little thing to get rid of my writer's block. I'm not sure how often I'll update this; it's not a story I want to _primarily_ focus on, but at the same time I have huge plans for it.

Also, yes! Just like in _StepMania_, I have decided to make Ia and Yukari sisters (although the idea from _SM_ is not mine). I just like the way they look as family and as a couple.


End file.
